Lo inesperado
by madol58
Summary: Todo era un desastre, la tierra temblaba violentamente, bolas de fuego empezaron a ser lanzadas de la nada, empezaron a surgir criaturas extrañas unas atacaban a las personas del parque las cuales gritaban y corrían por su vida, vio a unos hombres desfigurados de la cara peleando con esas criaturas, dos de ellos se le hacían terriblemente familiares. Y asi la vida de Stiles cambio


LO INESPERADO

-Stiles! No lo hagas, eres mejor que esto- grito Scott  
\- ¡Detente por favor!- imploro Lydia  
\- Como puedes hacernos esto, después de todo lo que pasamos- dijo Isaac  
\- Podemos encontrar una solución solo no lo hagas- grito Allison  
-No te vayas, no con ellos!- suplico Érica  
-Stiles- dijo preocupado Boyd  
-Eres nuestro amigo ¡por favor!-grito Jackson  
\- Te prometemos ya no molestarte  
-Pero no te vayas- suplicaron los gemelos  
Stiles los miro a todos, a cada uno de ellos y finalmente se detuvo en aquella persona, a la que le debía tanto, sus ojos verdes le suplicaron sin palabras y le decían todo lo que sus labios no se atrevían pronunciar , pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el túnel de luz donde estaban esperándolo, sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría que pelear contra su manada, las únicas personas que creyeron en él, las únicas personas que de verdad se preocuparon por el después de sus padres, pero ya no había marcha atrás, su destino estaba sellado.

CAPITULO I

Era un día soleado en Beacon Hills y Stiles estaba más que aburrido en su trabajo de medio tiempo en el minisúper cercano a su escuela, era pesado ya que le tocaba bajar las cajas de mercancía de la parte de arriba de la bodega a la tienda en la parte de abajo y maldecía con todas sus fuerzas a quien fuera que se le ocurrió poner la maldita bodega en ese lugar.  
Estaba seguro que su jefe lo odiaba porque de todos los empleados llenos de músculos que había en la tienda le tocaba a él, el más delgado y debilucho de todos hacer el trabajo más duro, bueno talvez fuera porque su padre había arrestado a su hijo hace unos pocos meses atrás pero según su jefe era una sospecha infundada, pero no tenía opción si quería ir a la universidad tenía que seguir trabajando ya que su padre no ganaba tanto como sheriff y apenas podía con los gastos de la casa. Fue cuando estaba cargando una de la cajas mas pesadas que resbalo con uno de los cartones que alguien había dejado en el suelo, soltó la gran caja e iba cayendo hacia atrás y todo se reducía a eso la caja era lo suficientemente pesada para aplastarle la cabeza, solo espero el golpe pero nunca ocurrió, abrió lentamente los ojos solo para verse en los brazos de un chico de su edad de rasgos latinos de cabello castaño igual que sus ojos, enfrente de ellos sosteniendo la caja estaba un hombre un poco más grande que ellos piel morena, en forma de ojos verdes.

-Gra… gracias- dijo un poco cohibido Stiles poniéndose de pie  
\- No fue nada- dijo sonriéndole el chico  
\- Ten más cuidado- dijo el mayor de forma cortante, puso la caja en el suelo y se fue, el otro chico le dedico una última sonrisa y se fue atrás de su acompañante  
-¡Stiles, Stiles! ¿Estás bien?- dijo su jefe preocupado  
\- Si solo tengo unos pequeños rasguños, nada grave  
\- Menos mal- respondió aliviado- si no hubiera sido por esos chicos probablemente no estarías contándolo, será mejor que te vayas por hoy  
\- Sabe que no puedo permitirme que me descuenten el dia de mi salario  
\- No te preocupes por eso no lo hare, solo descansa y mañana te presentas temprano  
\- ¿Esta seguro?  
\- Si muchacho, solo ve casa a descansar- le respondio con cariño  
-Gracias jefe, nos vemos mañana  
Salió de la tienda todavía con el corazón acelerado, estaba temblando un poco por el susto, quería ir a casa pero faltaba poco para que sus clases empezaran, así que decidió ir a un parque cercano a su escuela, era un parque muy concurrido en su mayoría por niños pequeños que corrían de un lado a otro y de madres que observaban con alegría a sus hijos jugar, se sentó bajo uno de los grande árboles que habían ahí y no pudo evitar recordar a su madre, juntos pasaron mucho tiempo ahí jugando, leyendo, haciendo picnics o simplemente pasando el tiempo, fueron a ese parque todos los días desde que el era un bebe hasta que su madre cayó enferma y murió, y a pesar de eso el seguía yendo cada que podía para recordarla, ese parque era especial para él, porque era el parque de su madre; Cerro sus ojos para descansar y recordar a esa persona que tanto amo y aun amaba.  
-¿Stiles eres tu?- escucho a unos pocos metros de donde el estaba, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con su pequeña vecina de 6 años que lloraba como si no hubiera mañana  
-¿Lily?¿ que paso? ¿Dónde esta tu mama?- dijo caminando hacia ella para abrazar a la pequeña peliroja  
\- No se, estaba juagando con unos niños pero se echaron a correr y los seguí pero me perdí y ya no encuentro a mi mama  
\- Ya calma- dijo con cariño- mira yo tengo su número la podemos llamar para que venga por ti vale, solo tranquilízate  
\- esta bien- respondió limpiándose las lagrimas- podemos comprar helado mientras esperamos  
\- por supuesto- dijo sonriéndole a la niña- pero primero hay que avisarle a tu mama que estas bien- tomo su celular y marco el numero que sabía de memoria, Molly la madre de Lily había sido la mejor amiga de su madre, por lo que la conocía desde siempre, después de la muerte de su madre ella tomo esas funciones, desde ayudarle con las tareas, consolarlo cuando lloraba, darle de comer, cuidarlo cuando estaba enfermo, por eso era prácticamente el hermano mayor de la pequeña

¿Stiles que pasa? estoy un poco ocupada!- respondió, su voz sonaba quebrada  
\- Lo se Molly, me acabo de encontrar con Lily ella está bien y está conmigo  
-Qué alivio-dijo con sollozos leves- donde están, voy para ya  
-Búscanos en la entrada del parque, en la heladería  
\- Esta bien no se muevan de ahí escuchaste, llego en cinco minutos  
-Ok te espero-dijo Stiles, colgó el teléfono y miro hacia abajo donde la niña todavía soltaba pequeños hipidos- Vamos Lily, vamos por un rico helado de chocolate  
-Si! Chocolate

-Lily!- grito una mujer, los dos chicos voltearon hacia donde venía la voz, la niña sonrió cuando reconoció a su mama y echo a correr hacia ella para abrazarla- No me vuelvas hacer esto entendiste, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba!  
-Perdón mama!, yo seguí a los niños pero ellos corrieron más rápido y no los alcance y quise regresar contigo pero no sabía el camino y me perdí!- lloro la niña  
-Mira Lily, un helado doble de chocolate-Dijo Stiles para calmar a la niña  
-Stiles, gracias por cuidar a Lily  
-No tienes nada que agradecer Molly, la verdad es que la encontré de casualidad  
-No importa, de verdad te lo agradezco no sabría que hacer si algo le hubiera pasado a Lily- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- ¿Pero que estas haciendo a esta hora aquí? No deberías estar en la escuela  
-No entro hasta las dos-dijo mirando su reloj  
-Stiles son las 2:45  
-No creo tu reloj va mal Salí a las 10 de trabajar y vine para acá para pasar el rato  
\- Y te apuesto que te sentaste en el árbol más frondoso que encontraste y cerraste los ojos para pensar!  
-Emmm si?  
\- Stiles te quedaste dormido! Siempre te pasa! desde que eras pequeño!- dijo con sonriéndole con cariño, el chico se puso mas pálido de lo normal- será mejor que corras si quieres llegar a tu segunda clase

-

Definitivamente ese no había sido su día; Después de haber corrido todo lo que pudo desde el parque a la escuela llego tarde a su clase, el profesor Harris lo regaño severamente, sus compañeros se burlaron de el cruelmente como casi siempre, lo castigaron y mandaron a llamar a su padre, el cual lo regaño aún más; Era de esos días en los que se daba cuenta cuan miserable era, no tenía amigos, sus compañeros lo ignoraban, sus profesores no lo bajaban de mediocre a pesar de no tener malas calificaciones, su padre estaba tan ocupado que no podía ponerle atención, se sentía solo y la única persona que lo entendía completamente ya no estaba con el.

-

El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana él estaba cansado después de una larga noche de insomnio y no tenía ánimos de salir de su cama, hasta que el sonido de su celular sonó lo miro solo para ver el mensaje en la pantalla:

"Te esperamos a la una en el parque en el árbol donde  
encontraste a Lily ayer para un picnic"

Suspiro con cansancio quería negarse, pero estar encerrado en su casa todo el día solo, deprimiéndose mas no le apetecía mucho, después de todo era su único día libre donde no tenía que ir a la escuela ni a trabajar y no quería desperdiciarlo; Se levantó resignado, la casa estaba sola como casi siempre miro un poco de televisión y después se ducho para salir un poco después hacia el parque. Y como le dijo las encontró bajo aquel árbol frondoso del día anterior, la niña al reconocerlo corrió hacia el con una gran sonrisa en los labios  
-SStiles te tardaste mucho!- reprocho la niña con un puchero, el solo la alzo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se acercaron a Molly que ya estaba sacando la comida de una gran canasta  
-No le hagas caso Stiles acabamos de llegar, ya sabes lo dramática que se pone cuando se trata de ti- dijo la mujer recibiéndolo con un abrazo y un beso tronado- por un momento temí que no vinieras  
-Porque? Sabes que a ustedes nunca les haría algo así  
-Lily querida ve a jugar en lo que terminamos de sacar la comida si?- dijo ignorando su pregunta, la niña solo asintió y fue con otros niños que estaban a unos metros de ellos-  
\- Y bien?  
\- Ayer después de verte correr Lily y yo pasamos al minisúper donde trabajas, el gerente me reconoció y me pregunto muy preocupado si sabía algo de ti, estuvimos platicando mucho y me conto sobre el accidente que casi tienes por estar distraido, además me vi con tu padre en la cena y me conto los problemas que tienes en la escuela- respondió la mujer- Stiles que va mal?, se que no he tenido mucho tiempo para verte por mi trabajo pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras ¿no?, eres como un hijo para mi y me mata saber que tu te sientes mal, si es por el dinero sabes que puedes pedirme el que necesites y si quieres yo puedo ayudar a tu padre con la universidad, o es por esos chicos que te molestan en la escuela, yo puedo darles una paliza si quieres!- dijo con prisa la rubia, solo para poner una cara melancólica- ¿es por tu madre verdad?  
Stiles suspiro mirando a Molly a los ojos, se había equivocado todavía había alguien que lo entendía mejor que nadie – es por todo eso Molly, me siento solo, al parecer a la gente no le interesa ser amigo de un chico que lo único que sabe hacer es hablar, me siento un inútil, un mediocre y la gente a mi alrededor no hace nada para negarlo, hay veces en las que me siento invisible y que aunque quiera no creo que alguna vez pueda hacer un amigo verdadero, además apenas y veo a mi padre!; En estos momentos lo único quiero es estar con mi madre pero no puedo ella se ha ido y no la voy a volver a ver y para empeorarlo cada rincón de la casa y de la ciudad me recuerda a ella y mi único consuelo es venir a este parque porque solo aquí me siento cercano a ella.  
Molly lo miro con ternura y le tomo por las manos- Stiles déjame contarte un pequeña historia que no conoces, cuando tenía 17 años yo conocí al más increíble hombre, era guapo, amable, cariños y gentil, todo lo que una mujer desea en un hombre, a los pocos meses de conocernos me propuso casarnos, yo estaba loca de amor y a pesar de los consejos de mis padres y amigos me fui con el. Lamentablemente el amor duro poco, me saco de trabajar dijo que el me daría todo lo que yo necesitaría, después por cualquier cosa explotaba y me insultaba, al poco tiempo el me prohibió Salir de casa sin su permiso, me empezó a aislar poco a poco de mis seres queridos, y ellos no hicieron mucho para evitarlo solo Claudia, después vinieron los golpes, me golpeaba por cualquier cosa, me humillaba y me decía que no valía nada, decía que nadie me amaba y que solo lo tenia a el y yo le creí, lo soporte 11 años, hasta que un día descubrí que estaba embarazada y supe que no podía dejar que mi pequeña viviera en ese miedo constante en el que yo lo hacia asi que llame a la única persona que sabia que me ayudaría, tu madre, ella me acogió y tomo los pedazos de mi corazón y me ayudo a pegarlos, ella me demostró que no importa que tan oscuro se vea el mundo, siempre al final hay luz!. Cuando ella cayó enferma le prometí que no te dejaría solo nunca, que cuidaría de ti siempre, asi que no dejare que pienses de esa forma de ti, tu eres un maravilloso muchacho y si los demás no pueden verlo pues que se jodan, ellos se lo pierden, veras que pronto encontraras personas sinceras que te amen por tu ser como nosotros lo hacemos.

La comida siguió sin incidentes, él se sentía mejor y estaba reconsiderando las cosas, talvez Molly tenia razón y pronto todo cambiaria. Eso fue lo que pensaba cuando de pronto Lily gritaba porque a lo lejos se veían fuego artificiales y pronto todo era un desastre, la tierra temblaba violentamente, bolas de fuego empezaron a ser lanzadas de la nada, empezaron a surgir criaturas extrañas unas atacaban a las personas del parque las cuales gritaban y corrían por su vida, y entonces una chica blanca de cabellos negros tomo a Lily y les grito que la siguieran para ponerlos a salvo, ellos corrieron tras ella, Vio a unos hombres desfigurados de la cara peleando con esas criaturas, dos de ellos se le hacían terriblemente familiares, pero entonces una de las bolas de fuego les cayo casi encima  
entonces todo se volvió negro por un segundo, estaba desorientado y los oídos le zumbaban, vio a su alrededor la chica que sostenía a Lily estaba herida e inconsciente, la niña tenia quemaduras y lloraba desesperada tratando de ayudar a levantar a su madre que estaba en el suelo malherida, el mundo se seguía agitando violentamente, las bestia rugían y otra bola de fuego venia hacia ellos y el no podía sentirse mas impotente su amada familia estaba por morir y el no podía hacer nada, sentía miedo, desesperación y furia, después su cuerpo empezó a arder y no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas...

Derek estaba peleando, tenía heridas que le ardían pero que ya estaban sanando, localizo a cada miembro de su manada solo para ver que estaban en su misma situación, entonces noto a Allison que estaba corriendo con una niña en brazos junto a dos civiles cuando una de las bolas de fuego casi le dio haciéndola caer herida, el rugió y empezo a correr hacia ella, pero era tarde otra bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos, aunque corriera con toda su fuerza no llegaría a tiempo pensó con el corazón desgarrado, no podría salvarla, pero para su sorpresa el chico que estaba ahí empezó a emitir una tremenda energía y con un grito desgarrador expulso una gran onda de magia que destruyo a todas la criaturas con las que peleaban y evaporo las bolas de fuego, la magia invadia el ambiente expidiendo una aura de paz y tranquilidad que curo las heridas de todos los humanos y acelero la curacion de sus lobos, incluso reparo los arboles y pastisales que fueron destruidos; Era una magia poderosa que no se habia visto en mucho tiempo, definitivamente necesitaban a ese chico en la organizacion.


End file.
